The Crimson Knight
by Leonahari
Summary: Angered by past mistakes made by ShinRa, the leader of the said anti-ShinRa group is forced to hunt down Genesis for answers when the last member of her family goes missing. Stepping stone to 'Eternally 23'...
1. Damaged

**A/N: I don't own anything. This is the sequel to 'Nemo' and plays on the plots of CC, beginning FF7 and hints and DoC. I warn, this is merely a stepping stone to the third and final volume of 'Nemo', but as I need more time to plan that and you don't like to wait long for updates ^^, here it is. With that said, this story will be a little shorter than 'Nemo' as it says in my profile.**

**If you haven't had the chance to read my profile, here's the summary: **

**Set four years after the end of 'Nemo' and just before the end of CC. Angered by past mistakes made by ShinRa, Tainean's sister holds a grudge against the company and anyone affiliated with it. When Tainean disappears she must set out to hunt down the only person she suspects: Genesis. Even then Hojo has other ideas for her sisters rare existence...  
**

**Chapter 1: Damaged**

Four Years Later

They had escaped the basement of Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim unscathed and undetected. The first place Zack thought to go was Gongaga, but he wouldn't risk leading the Shinra infantry to his hometown.

Much of what had gone on four years ago was a blur of events and emotions fogged by the endless experimentation they had endured once they had been received at Shinra and, at Hojo's request, sent back to Nibelheim.

Zack couldn't remember the fight between him and Sephiroth. Had he won? He was still alive. That was enough evidence to assume he had somehow defeated the great Sephiroth. Yet, his mind was still trying to unravel the mystery behind why he had to fight Sephiroth in the first place. Why had the legend turned on him? Or, had he turned on the legend?

He couldn't remember.

Cloud was not much better off. Zack didn't know why he had decided to take him with him. They were friends, but when he looked at him now he saw that Cloud had a better chance of death than recovery. Great pity and guilt swelled in his chest.

No matter how much he didn't want to believe it was true, Zack felt their luck could not get any worse. Shinra was after them, and Zack's memories of the last years in SOLDIER were fragmented and sparse. He remembered faintly a woman named Tainean who had helped him and Cloud temporarily. He definitely remembered Genesis and even retained a few lines of LOVELESS.

But, there were other things he still couldn't explain. Like why Tainean had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth; Sephiroth's sudden madness; or his own feelings of betrayal and helplessness when he thought of honor in SOLDIER. Absently, he thought of what Angeal would say about this situation and whether or not Angeal would agree with Zack's escape from the lab in Nibelheim.

He was being chased like an outlaw or a monster let loose. He didn't even know what had happened to them in Shinra. All he could recall were bright lights overhead, a cold metal surface and constant uncomfortable needle pricks. He shivered absently.

Zack had driven them in a stolen hatch-back all the way from Nibelheim to the fiery cliff tops of the canyon. There the car puttered to a stall as the last drop of fuel was sucked into its needy injectors. Zack sighed as he pulled E brake and looked over at Cloud.

"I guess we're walking now," he said, dryly.

He got out and left the car door open as he went to Cloud's passenger side and lifted him out of his seat. The boy was a little younger than him, but he weighed little. He hitched him up over his shoulder and started to walk along an unfamiliar trail.

Dusk was upon them. The landscape was barren and fiery red with the sunset. Zack knew with the speed they were traveling at it would take them an entire week to reach North Corel. He stopped and turned to see the hatch-back parked crookedly on a slight slope. He knew they weren't prepared for a weeks travel. Shinra was on their heels. They couldn't afford to waste time like that, but what other choice did they have?

"I don't know, man," Zack said in answer to his own thoughts. He felt lost and cornered like a mouse in a maze while Shinra pulled at a string attached to the cheese.

He knew Shinra would ambush him once they found him and Cloud weak, tired and lost. They would run themselves into a dead end on the brink of some unknown territory and that's when their enemy would strike.

"This is looking grim," Zack muttered. In the back of his mind, he knew he had no choice but to continue on foot. It was the inevitable that he feared would come after a long, hard road of travel on foot.

"No, time like the present to get a workout, I guess," he mumbled. He was constantly trying to cheer himself up, but his situation tore the hope from his heart and left nothing but emptiness in its wake.

Cloud did not reply.

Zack frowned and hitched him up a little higher before he continued up the cliff path of red sand. It would be a long night.

* * *

Four years he'd searched.

Four very long years, and still he found nothing.

He stood, wing outspread across the ghostly plane of fog which had risen above the waters surface, and looked out across the sea towards Wutai, where it had all began. He had neither found Hollander nor Tainean. The two figures, only visible in his memory, had disappeared as if they had never existed at all. Even Sephiroth had left him. Though the rumors surrounding his death had reached Genesis' ears, he was skeptical the monster had really died.

Four years was too long.

He was only aware of the time that had passed because he had noticed the date on his cell phone, which hadn't rung since the day he'd found Tainean in the Forgotten City. He let the device dangle dangerously between his fingers before he let it fall to the water below. If she was dead, there would be no sense in keeping it.

Her disappearance had hurt him more than he could have imagined. He couldn't bear to have the hole in his chest rip wider apart. Death, if he could accept it, would only confirm what he had spent four years trying to ignore.

Tainean was not dead, and he would spend the rest of his life denying it.

"_Genesis?" she asked. She had extended her arms as far as she could reach and her legs too. She lied in the grass like that for a long time, several minutes at least. Genesis sat down beside her, out of her reach. _

_The air was crisp and cool after the hot summer day they had endured. The night sky stretched like velvet over their heads. It stapled to the horizon with faded wisps of the fiery sunset. Tainean wasn't concerned with the sunset. He noticed that she was actually staring up at the sky above them to watch the stars peek weakly through the light. Genesis wished they could stay there until the night drowned them in perfect darkness, but they were only fourteen and sixteen years old, and Genesis knew his parents would send a search party out for him if he was out too long. _

"_Genesis?" Tainean asked again, as she tried a second time to snap him out of his thoughts. _

"_Sorry," he mumbled. _

"_So, Angeal says you're going to Midgar too. Is that true?" _

"_Yeah," Genesis replied, "Have you heard about Sephiroth?"_

"_No," Tainean said, flatly. _

"_No?" Genesis said in disbelief, "I can't believe you. He's one of the best SOLDIER's out there. I'm going to be First Class one day too – and I'll be a hero like him. Maybe… I'll be better, stronger."_

_There was silence, and Genesis could feel the tension in it. He knew Tainean didn't want him to go to Midgar, but he couldn't sit back at rot away in a town like Banora. He was going to make something of himself, and Tainean would be proud of him when it was all said and done. _

_Yet, in spite of his thoughts, he felt he had to cheer her up somehow. _

"_I'm definitely more charming," he smirked at her. _

_He was happy to see the reaction he expected from her, and was glad he was out of her arms reach. _

"_You're just going to go to Shinra and disappear. You're just going to be like all the rest of them – zombies, Shinra pawns for war," Tainean argued. She had ignored his light comment and hit straight for the soft spot in him. _

"_I'm not going to be 'like all the rest'. I'll show you," Genesis said, "I promise… and I won't disappear either."_

"_You promise to keep in touch then?" Tainean asked, hopefully, "Even if you're on a mission – that's not a good excuse!" _

"_Promise," Genesis mumbled, reluctantly. _

_Tainean seemed content. She felt silent, but Genesis could sense her unease. He was a little upset that she didn't believe in him, or maybe that was her decoy to convince him to stay. Either way, it wouldn't work. He would go to Shinra; he and Angeal. _

_Genesis looked over at her and found that she stared up at the sky with a blank look on her face. She always looked that way when she thought deeply. It bothered him that she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind. So, he decided to draw her attention away from the dark pit of thoughts in her head. _

_He gazed up at the sky also and let himself fall back into the grass. He lied there for a little while, thoughtfully, working up a plan to distract her. Then, an idea came to him. _

"_Let me tell you about the stars, Taih," Genesis said. He was proud to see that she had snapped out of her thoughtful expression and was now staring up at the stars with great interest as he spoke. "They are gifts of the goddess that were given to those fortunate souls who looked for them centuries before us. You've read LOVELESS?"_

_Tainean sighed, but reluctantly answered, "Of course."_

"_Then, it will give you something to think about," Genesis smirked. _

"_What? You're not going to tell me?" Tainean asked. She was a little annoyed._

"_No," Genesis teased. _

"_But, didn't you just say you were going to tell me about the stars? You're such a liar!" _

"_That's right, but I didn't say I would tell you 'all' about them," Genesis replied, sheepishly. _

"_You're such a tease."_

"_That I am."_

**A/N: This was just a prologue, that's why it's so short. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Waiting

**A/N: So, no wonder you guys were getting confused when I switched the scenes. The dividers weren't showing up! So, I've made use of the "-----" things, and now you can tell when the scene changes. Sorry about that...**

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

When the war was over, she felt as if her dreams of ever over-throwing ShinRa had come to an abrupt close. The war in Wutai had opened up many opportunities for The Crimson Knights, but because of the rise of Sephiroth they were restrained and forced into hiding until the moment came for them to attack ShinRa while its defenses were low.

The war had given them that chance, but Sephiroth had stunted their advance. She knew that even with the forces and power they had gained through the years there was no way for them to defeat ShinRa with Sephiroth around. She would have to wait for another moment to shine.

Well, Leas had waited far too long, and was getting impatient.

It had been four years since she heard Sephiroth was dead, and the only thing that stopped her from bashing through the front doors of ShinRa was the lack of support she have within The Crimson Knights. Most who waited long enough for action grew antsy and left her to rot. Others fell out of interest and quit without a word. She'd lost many great knights, and the battle against ShinRa hadn't even begun yet.

Leas threw an empty shotgun shell across the room in frustration. Her whole life she had worked to face ShinRa operatives at a last stand, and now her dream was falling apart. ShinRa was winning the battle, and weapons hadn't been drawn yet.

She stood to face the mirror on the other side of the room. She was disappointed in what she saw. A thirty year old woman with unruly auburn hair and a tall, slender body, yet that wasn't her disappointment. Her eyes were grey and flat. They no longer held the flame of revenge like they had years before when she was young and restless.

But Leas still wanted revenge even if her eyes betrayed her heart. ShinRa would fall at her hands or other. She would have her time with ShinRa authorities, would smell the blood of ShinRa's murderous lab rats if it cost her life. It was the least she could do for her brother.

"Leas?"

She turned to face a woman half her size. The old wooden floor cried in protest at her heavy boots. We stood in an abandoned shack in Sector 5, a place which used to belong to Leas' sister.

"Any information?" Leas asked the small woman.

She nodded curtly and said with indifference, "I have failed in retrieving any more information on your sister, Tainean, but I will return to ShinRa and investigate further."

"That's what you came here to tell me?" Leas snapped.

The woman didn't seem offended. She hardly reacted to the sharp comment, but Leas had expected that. The small woman was a vessel of information and nothing more. Leas didn't even understand why she had agreed to help her. She was one of the Deep Ground insurgents, who had access to both Deep Ground and ShinRa files through an electrical data process unknown to even the Turks.

"I will go now," she said, blankly.

"Whatever…" Leas turned over some paperwork on an old desk, but found nothing of interest. The smaller woman had stopped in the doorway to glance back at her, but she pretended not to notice. Her presence here was an annoyance to Leas. If the woman had no information, she should leave.

Leas didn't like Deep Ground operatives any more than she liked ShinRa SOLDIER's. They were all the same to in her eyes. She never understood how Tainean was able to work for them.

"Oh, Taih-Taih, what have you gotten yourself into," she mumbled and started to browse through the filing cabinet. She continued to ignore the woman who still stood in the doorway.

"I did uncover files containing data related to Project S and Project G. Tainean was working on those files before she went missing," the woman said.

Leas closed the filing cabinet and looked over at her. "Project S and G?" she asked, "Scientist talk. What does this have to do with my sister?"

"Project S and G are directly related to the creation of Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal – all of whom knew Tainean at some point in her life. I suggest you start interrogations," the woman said in a matter-of-factly.

"Angeal and Sephiroth are both dead. Genesis died, according to public media, but the last time I spoke with Tainean she was searching for him," Leas replied.

"Genesis Rhapsodos is still alive," the woman stated, "I was on my way to investigate his whereabouts when you called."

"Go then," Leas said, suddenly, "I will search myself, but if you find anything let me know."

"I will," the small woman nodded, "Leas, I will call you if I discover anything."

Leas watched her attempt to leave. The woman grasped the door handle again. She seemed still uncertain of helping Leas.

"And Shelke," Leas reminded her, "No names."

Shelke nodded to her. "I know," she said and disappeared.

Leas turned back to the files, but this time they held no interest for her. She was more concerned with what Shelke had said. Genesis Rhapsodos, a friend of her sister and operative of SOLDIER. He seemed a likely suspect for her sister's disappearance. The public media supported by ShinRa called Genesis a monster and a traitor. Tainean had been on a search for him and soon after that she had gone missing. Leas was no fool to overlook the possibility that Genesis was behind her disappearance. The man could not be trusted.

Leas sighed and left my sister's house. The door closed behind her tightly as she entered into the sickly grungy streets of the slums of Midgar. She was not surprised to be unable to see the sky.

She had equipped two, short-bladed katana swords to her back, though she doubted I would need to use them.

She walked by a newspaper carrier and grabbed one from his arms. He screamed after her to pay him, but she walked on and ignored his shouts. The people of the slums didn't know her. She was infamous in other parts like Kalm and other anti-ShinRa groups like AVALANCHE, whose main goal was to destroy the reactors and save the Planet.

Leas on the other hand, wanted ShinRa's blood. The President or a few of the Turks would do. As long as she could hear them scream in pain, it would make everything better. Unlike AVALANCHE, The Crimson Knights didn't care about the Planet. The people who joined wanted ShinRa to pay for something that it had done to them in the past.

ShinRa would pay for the death of Leas' younger brother.

She glanced over the front page of the newspaper she had stolen and raised an eyebrow. The major story told about First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair and how he had mysteriously gone missing from ShinRa like Genesis and Angeal. She frowned.

_Another missing SOLDIER operative means less to kill when I break through ShinRa's doors_, she thought. If that time ever came. She was getting rather desperate for revenge at this point, but her priority had changed. She needed to get answers on her sister's disappearance before she made any moves forward with The Crimson Knights.

Leas dropped the paper on an old pile of rubble on the side of the street and continued down the road. She waited for something, but didn't know what. She knew, in the back of her mind that something was going to happen, and it would change her life forever. The anticipation was killing her slowly.

Leas didn't pay attention while she walked. Someone slammed into her on my one side and she quickly jumped back in shock. She had unsheathed her katana in a matter of seconds and the man who stood before her smiled at her startled expression. She knew him, but she couldn't remember his name.

"A little jumpy are we?" he laughed. He was a member of both The Crimson Knights and AVALANCHE, but only because he hated ShinRa more than Leas, if that was possible. He was young and full of energy. He bounded between one group and the next. Since The Crimson Knights had not offered any jobs since Sephiroth's appearance in ShinRa, he had joined AVALANCHE in hopes to gain some extra cash.

"Biggs, right?" Leas asked. She was surprised she had remembered at all.

"Yeah," he said, "What are you doing around here?"

"I'm checking something out," she replied, simply, "Don't you live in Sector 7?"

"Six actually," he replied, but he didn't seem very interested in the conversation. He looked back at the newspaper Leas had chucked onto the heap of garbage.

"You on a job?" he asked.

"Just checking on ShinRa's current position," Leas lied, "Did AVALANCHE order you to spy on me?"

"No," he said, "I'm just asking."

That's when Leas had an idea. "Have you heard anything on Genesis Rhapsodos – the accused traitor?" she asked.

He looked thoughtful. "I don't think so," he said.

Leas frowned. She was chasing shadows in Midgar. She may have better luck in Banora.

"You want to know about Genesis then I'll ask Jessie. She can hack into the ShinRa files and find out for you. You're not going to get much from the newspapers," Biggs said.

"Who's Jessie?" Leas asked, curiously.

"She's a member of AVALANCHE. She just joined but she's got talent with electronics. She's really useful when we have questions about ShinRa," Biggs told me, "The only thing she can't get into is the restricted database used by the Turks and the higher ShinRa Departments."

Leas considered this. "You have my number. Do me that favor and I'll pay you double on your next mission," she proposed.

Biggs eyes lit up with determination. "Alright, I'll do it. What's the hurry?"

"Don't worry about the reason," she said.

Leas left Biggs in the middle of the street. She didn't know where she was going, but the story in the newspaper told her Zack Fair had known Tainean, who was known to the general public as Hojo's loyal researcher. Leas would set out to find this Zack Fair and question him on her sister's nonexistence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wing outspread, Genesis landed in Banora gracefully. The field of Banora Whites was in full bloom. He stood in the shadows of the mountain cliffs overlooking the foundations of the village he had once called home. He didn't dare go near the mayor's mansion. Too many memories haunted its empty rooms. Memories of Tainean among others were most painful to him now. He had searched endlessly, but to no avail.

ShinRa was the only place he had not searched, but he suspected Hollander had covered secrets of her death with a filthy rag and disappeared with the evidence. Genesis knew Hollander had something to do with it. Why else would Hollander pump himself full of Genesis' cells for protection?

He was scared of Genesis now, and he had a good reason to be. Once Genesis found evidence of Tainean's death, had confirmation of it in his hands, Hollanders head would be on a platter via mail to ShinRa signed with his initial, 'G'. Genesis could not contain his anger toward Hollander or ShinRa. The death of his two old friends had rubbed his insides raw with sandpaper and left him in excruciating pain.

He would exact his revenge on ShinRa in due time, but first he would have to find another source of S cells. His strength faded year by year as his body continued the degradation process.

He had come to Banora in search of an answer that would lead him to enlightenment. What he found was old memories and regrets of past moments. He found he could no longer deny his love for Tainean. It took him four years to remember why he missed her so, and once he realized it, he could not simply live to wither and die.

He had a new goal besides his desire to find the gift. That goal was the revenge of his old friend, and lost love. He knew that if Tainean had ever known, she would tease him endlessly. He wouldn't have minded – anything to see her again.

"_What do you think?" Genesis asked Tainean as they sat side-by-side in her old rust bucket of a truck on their way to no where. _

"_I think it's 'love' or 'friendship' or something romantic," she replied. _

_He sat back and laughed. "That's typical of you," he said._

"Then, again, Tainean…," Genesis said to the scenic view of the town below, "Then, again…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned away from the sight of Banora in the sunset and let the Banora White slip from his fingertips. It fell with a thud in the grass and stayed there.

"I have to go back to Midgar," Zack said as memories of Aerith flashed through his mind. She had said she wanted to see more of him, and so far he had broken his promise to her. Guilt settled in his stomach. He looked over at Cloud, who was motionless on the motel bed. His head leaned against the wall. His eyes were empty and somber.

"You want to come with me?" Zack asked him. He didn't expect an answer. Chills ran through his body at the thought of what Hojo had done to Cloud to make him this way.

He didn't wait for an answer before he lifted him over his shoulder and left the room. Zack had managed to make it across the plains of the Cosmo Canyon and into the forested area on the edge of the Golden Saucer where Cissnei gave him a motorcycle several days ago. The motorcycle had a side seat for Cloud.

Today Zack planned to make it to Costa Del Sol from Corel. He doubted they would make it all the way so he had packed two sleeping bags in case.

He dumped Cloud in his seat and mounted the bike, casually. Nobody seemed to take notice of Cloud's vegetable status, but when Zack started up the motor with a loud roar a few did glance over at them curiously.

Zack didn't even smile at them as he dropped the throttle and tore off down the old dirt path leading from Corel into the mountains. Eventually they would come to a highway, Zack knew, and after that Costa Del Sol would follow.

The last time he was in Costa Del Sol or near it, was when the meteor shower lit up the sky for a full week before disappearing again. That had been four years ago, but it was fall this time, and the meteor shower happened in the summer nights of August. The folks around Costa Del Sol called it 'August Rain' to remember when it happened.

They had reached the section where the dirt road met the highway and bridged across the mountainous ranges of the continent. Zack stopped the bike and idled at the mouth of the bridge for a few seconds.

He had never feared heights, but lately he felt edgy when he was in places with an open sky. He supposed it was from years of waiting for Angeal to fly out of nowhere and grab him or Genesis to attack him. Or, maybe, his fear of the sky had started when Aerith had said she felt the sky was sucking her into it. He didn't know what the reason was, only that it bothered him no matter what.

He shook off the feeling of unease and accelerated onto the bridge. It seemed to stretch endlessly.

Then, his worst fear appeared out of the sky. There was a flash of red leather and Zack hit the breaks. The bike skidded to an abrupt stop in front of Genesis, his one wing extended behind him, a constant reminder to both of them of the experiments done for ShinRa. For the first time, Zack pitied him. He knew what he had been through now.

"Genesis!" Zack shouted, angrily, "Out of my way!"

"You have been exposed to Hojo's new experimentations," Genesis said, "A new base of Jenova's power runs through you."

"Now way…" Zack breathed in shock.

He was suddenly ambushed by winged copies and pinned to the cement. His hair was pulled out brutally and he shouted in protest. "Ah! My hair!"

"Tell me," Genesis said darkly, his eyes flashed with a deep hatred, "Did Hojo disclose to you what blood type he infused you with?"

"How should I know?" Zack snarled as he fought against the copies strong arms.

"He said nothing of Nemolamora to you?" Genesis asked, his eyes lit up in fury.

Zack felt like he was missing the punch-line of an on-going joke. "No," he snapped, "Let me go! Ouch!"

One of the copies had kicked him on Genesis' orders. It seemed Genesis was using more indirect force through his followers due to his weakened state. Zack was quick to note this change.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," _Genesis repeated, "You're cells will be my gift of the goddess. The degradation will cease."

Zack was released. He bounded to his feet. "You…are twisted," he said, sourly.

Genesis didn't seem to take offense. Instead, he looked over at the Banora White he held in his hand and asked, "And of Tainean?"

He seemed to be getting to the point of his conversation. Zack was a little surprised to find that Genesis was as lost to Tainean's whereabouts as he was. "I thought she was with you," he said.

"And of Hollander?" Genesis asked without missing a beat.

"Again, I thought they were on your side," Zack repeated. He felt more confused now than he'd ever been. Then, he realized with a sinking heart. "ShinRa… they got her?"

Genesis didn't seem to think Zack's question was worth an answer, because he said, "The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded."

Zack immediately took offense. "You're the monster," he retorted. The news of his newfound power that ran through his veins was still fresh in his mind. He wouldn't believe that he would become something to call a monster. He wouldn't be like Genesis at least.

Genesis turned and walked away from him. Silence fell between them, but Zack started to follow him. Four years ago he wouldn't have bothered, but now the mention of Tainean and the implication of her disappearance had his mind spinning with questions. First, he would have to stop Genesis from walking away.

"How did you know about what Hojo did?" Zack asked, curiously, "How'd you know about the experiments?"

"It was… a guess," Genesis replied. He was still turned away from Zack.

"What do you know about the experiments?" Zack asked. He seemed to think it was a good guess. Obviously, Genesis knew more about what had been going on in ShinRa than he did.

Genesis stopped, but didn't face him. He stared at the Banora White, but Zack couldn't see his face. He dropped his guard just slightly. "My love, the descendant of a rare bloodline, has been taken from me by death or by ShinRa for experimental purposes," he said, lightly.

"Your _love_?" Zack repeated uncertainly, "You mean Aerith? Wait – _your_ love?"

Zack looked like he was going to be sick, but Genesis turned to face him with a curious expression on his face.

"Who is Aerith?" he asked. There was a hint of hope in his voice, and Zack realized it was a misunderstanding. He sighed in relief. The thought of Aerith as Genesis' love… Zack shivered.

"No one," Zack lied. He didn't need to send Genesis after her now. "Who did you mean?" he asked again.

Genesis had lost interest in the conversation again. He started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Don't walk away from me!" Zack shouted, but to no avail.

Genesis extended his wing and took off into the sky, leaving behind a floating trail of black feathers. Zack put the buster sword on his back again, and helplessly watched the red speck that was Genesis disappear into the blue. The copies followed behind him obediently.

Zack wandered back to the bike where Cloud still sat silently. He was probably more confused than he had been before, but now he knew he had to hurry to Midgar. Genesis suspected Aerith had something to do with ShinRa and Zack hoped Genesis would not look for her. Lately, though, his luck had been terrible. He couldn't count on luck. He would have to beat Genesis to Midgar and protect Aerith.

It was the least he could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leas sat idly on the end of the canon in Junon. Her legs dangled dangerously over the edge, but she sat there, calmly looking out over the ocean. She didn't know what had happened. She had thought clearly of Banora, but her skill of transportation had landed her on the end of the canon.

The quiet restlessness of the wind brushed over her like a soft caress. She needed to find out why her she had not been able to take herself from point A to point B. Why had the connection broken? She had never had problems with it before.

She heard a movement behind her and jumped up and spun around. She came face to face with a man in a filthy lab coat. He looked old. His hair was gray and his complexion was an unhealthy color. Most of all, she noticed a small, distorted wing that stuck out of his back in an awkward fashion.

Immediately, Leas unsheathed her sword and glared over at the man who had ruined her moment of quiet. He stared at her as if she were made of pure gold.

"What are you?" he breathed in awe. Absently, he gestured with his hands as he pointed at the end of the canon where she had jumped from so suddenly. "You – are you a creation? One of Hojo's experiments, perhaps?" he asked again.

Leas frowned. "I'm a human being," she snapped, "That says more than you. I should be the one asking that question."

"I'm sorry," the man said, though he didn't sound sorry at all, "but how did you do that if you're not an experiment or enhanced by Mako energy?"

"I assume you're not Hojo. What's with the lab coat?" Leas countered.

"Dr. Hollander," he introduced himself, "and I was wondering if I could take a sample of your blood."

"Wow, not one for small talk, are you?" Leas frowned.

Then, she remembered something Shelke had said a while ago about a man named Dr. Hollander in charge of Project G. Leas suddenly saw the ratty old man with different eyes.

"You want my cells?" Leas asked, carefully, "Why?"

"You have a unique talent," Hollander said, "and as a scientist, it's my duty to research new phenomena."

"New phenomena like the failures created from Project G?" Leas said, sharply.

Hollander stiffened.

"You know Genesis Rhapsodos then?" Leas asked.

"Yes, I know him," Hollander said, cautiously, "I was helping him, but the bastard turned on me and I was forced to inject myself with his cells to survive."

"His… cells?" Leas mumbled, confused. She had heard he was a monster. What kind of person was her sister in debt to help four years ago?

"From Project G," Hollander nodded, "Genesis was a failed experiment, though he hates to admit it."

"If you knew Genesis, did you also know Tainean?" Leas asked him.

At the mention of Tainean, Hollander's expression changed as he remembered something unknown to Leas. The air around them grew colder. Leas noted the change with interest. Obviously, he knew what she was after or why she was asking.

"I knew her only briefly," Hollander said, suddenly.

"Briefly?" Leas repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Hollander's eyes darkened and flash maliciously. "Genesis brought her to my lab four years ago. I remember only vaguely what he asked of me, but what I do remember was that she was already dead," he said.

Leas' heart stopped at this news.

"He called her by Tainean when he talked to me," Hollander continued.

Leas' grip on her sword tightened. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "He killed her?" she growled.

"Seemed so," Hollander replied, as he carefully avoided her heated glare, "I can't remember what happened, but I was too shocked to ask. He just took off and didn't say a word to me after that."

Leas felt anger boil her blood. She had suspected Genesis from the beginning, but Hollander had confirmed it. She didn't feel sadness over the loss of her sister. Instead, she felt the need for revenge, the familiar crave for blood, but this time she would not hunt Shinra. This time, she was going to hunt Genesis.

"Where did he go?" Leas asked. There was a furious undercurrent in her voice. Hollander seemed to notice because he started to clam up.

"I-I don't know," he said, "So, what do you say? Can I have just one sample?"

Leas turned away from him briefly to close her eyes and picture Banora in her mind again. The image of Banora White orchards and the cobblestone town square was so clear in her mind. She focused her vision onto the smaller houses, the last row behind the square.

Hollander stood, as he watched her in awe. The light of the afternoon sun seemed to reflect through Leas' body as if it were made up of shimmering crystal shards. Slowly, he approached her.

"You," he said, "must be a creature of perfection only Gaia could have created. No human could do this."

Banora wavered in Leas' vision. The images of acreages of Banora Whites, and the cobblestone square faded into a hue of mixed colors and shapes. She pressed her eyes tightly with a hand in frustration, and growled, "Why can't I cross?"

Leas opened her eyes again to find Hollander still gaping at her. His one wing extended roughly in an awkward angle from his body, arms outstretched as if he waited for her to walk into him.

"Where are you trying to go?" Hollander suddenly asked.

Leas studied him cautiously. "Banora," she said, "I can't seem to cross the ocean."

Her eyes followed the water out to the edge of the horizon and back. She sighed warily.

"You want Genesis?" Hollander asked.

"I'd like to have coffee with him," Leas teased.

"He's headed to Midgar right now," Hollander replied.

Leas frowned. "How do you know that?"

"He's right there."

The doctor pointed at the sky before the canon and on the vast stretch of blue there was a spot of red and black. Leas squinted at him through the light of the afternoon sun, and bared her teeth in wait. She wouldn't need to go anywhere, he was headed right for her.

**A/N: This is really the first official chapter. This story is really short, like I said before, but I hope you'll enjoy all the same.**


	3. Wasted Time

**Chapter 3: Wasted Time**

The first thing to catch his eye was the man in the white lab coat at the end of the canon. His heart gave a sudden jolt of surprise. The man he had spent four years searching for. He could finally corner Hollander, and choke some answers out of him. He was angry for the mans cowardice in hiding from him for so long, but Genesis reminded himself that anger would not solve his problems at the moment.

He would have loved to tear that scientist to bits just to let him feel a part of the pain he had endured for so long, but the remaining memory of Angeal prodded his sub-conscious. He couldn't kill him, not yet. He still needed him more than he wanted to admit.

The man was Genesis' only connection to what had really happened with Tainean. As for the degradation, Genesis could deal with that himself. He would only need to keep on top of the reports from ShinRa on the runaway subjects. Zack and Cloud were his keys to eternity if he didn't find Tainean.

Whoever was the woman who stood on the end of the canon with the doctor bore little interest to Genesis. He was more concerned with Hollander, but it didn't seem the case as far as she was concerned.

As soon as Genesis landed, the wild-looking auburn-haired woman glared over at him and snarled, "Genesis Rhapsodos, I have some questions for you."

"Who are you?" he spat. Hollander's face lost all its color.

"It doesn't matter," the woman said, "What matters is what you've done in the last four years?"

"I don't see why that would concern someone with no name," Genesis retorted, then he chose to ignore her, and held out several black hairs, "Hollander – the fugitive sample –,"

"My sister's been missing for four years," the woman snapped.

A cold veil of realization settled over Genesis as he turned to face her. Her sister? Could she be talking about…

"Tainean?" Genesis asked her. He let his hand drop to the side and almost lost the precious strands of Zack's hair in process.

The woman's eyes darkened. "I'm surprised you even remembered her name," she said, bitterly.

"I didn't know she had a sister," Genesis replied.

"She didn't talk about me much," the woman replied.

Genesis dropped his gaze to the floor of the canon, thoughtfully. He knew Tainean had had a brother, who had died at a young age, but she had never mentioned a sister and if she had, he couldn't remember.

This woman standing before him didn't even look like Tainean. Well, she did have the same shape face, and maybe some similar coloring, but nothing to the point of recognition. Genesis looked up at her again. Her eyes were still burning with anger.

"So, Tainean is dead," she said, with a hint of malice. His heart fell into the lowest pits of his stomach.

"I haven't seen her in years," Genesis said, "She went missing even before the defeat of Sephiroth."

"You're a terrible liar," Tainean's sister accused, "You're friend was just telling me all about it. So, how'd you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Genesis said. He glanced around to find Hollander had conveniently left.

"You killed her."

Genesis sucked in a sharp breath. "What?" he snapped, "I did no such thing! Tainean was a dear old friend to me. I never harmed her in my life."

"Someone is lying then, and I won't take anyone's words for granted until I have reasons why," the woman said, darkly.

"Hollander has reasons enough," Genesis said, "I tried to kill him, so he would feel the need to frame me to protect himself. But I assure you, the last time I saw Tainean, she had been alive – I had actually left her with Hollander."

"You can both point fingers. I'm not going to listen until I have proof. If I do find out you killed her, make no mistake, I will hunt you to the edges of the world," Tainean's sister promised.

"Noted," Genesis agreed.

Tainean's sister frowned at his lack of response. She would have preferred if he had shivered or shown some sort of fear or dread to her threat.

"You can call me Leas," she introduced, "It will be the last name you'll hear before you're executed for the death of my sister."

"How can you be certain she's dead?" Genesis asked.

Leas looked reluctant to answer. Her gaze followed the feathers of his long wing. "Because even you don't know where she is," she replied, "and after all the sudden 'Killed in Action' notices on Angeal Hewley and Sephiroth… I knew she was close with you and Angeal. It's only natural for me to assume she's in the same sort of trouble that's killing off the lot of you."

"Perhaps, but I don't think she's dead," Genesis replied, "and I won't until I have proof."

Leas nodded. "I wish you luck in your search," she said.

"It would make more sense for us to help each other," Genesis offered, "You must have your sources if you were able to track me down. Don't you think we could find her that much faster?"

Leas raised an eyebrow. "You still wear the uniform of a SOLDIER. Even if you're not completely affiliated with ShinRa, you once were. Therefore, helping you would push me further from my ultimate goal."

"And that would be?" Genesis asked.

"Defeat of ShinRa once and for all," Leas said, "I promise you, I will be the death of that company if it's the last thing I do."

"Your sister was affiliated with ShinRa and you help her now," Genesis stated.

"My sister is in my blood and that's a bond that can't ignore even in the face of my dream," Leas replied.

Genesis folded his wing behind him comfortably as he mulled over what she had told him. So, that drew him closer to the conclusion he didn't want to face. Even Tainean's family was looking for her now.

Something else was on his mind too. Why had Hollander lied about Tainean's death? Did he know something he wasn't telling Genesis?

Leas had started to walk away from him. She dismissed the conversation with a curt wave of her hand. "I have a feeling we'll be in touch," she said, "Do me a favor and stay alive until then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're the one who helped Hollander out of Junon?" Zack asked in disbelief, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Lazard sighed and shook his head. The face of Angeal was withering with the degradation, but the mind behind the eyes was a different person. Zack had never seen such a combination before, but in the last few years he had had to get used to a lot of things like that. Seeing Lazard as another Angeal copy was more of a relief to him than he would have ever imagined.

Perhaps, it was the memory of his old mentor that brought him such peace, or the answered mystery behind Lazard's strange disappearance. Zack didn't know. All he knew was what he felt. Right now, all he wanted to do was trust someone, anyone, and the fact that that person just happened to have Angeal's face was even more of a bonus for him.

"To exact my revenge," Lazard explained, "I needed Hollander."

"You really chose the wrong friends didn't you?"

"I agree," Lazard said, "I never thought I'd be turned into an Angeal copy."

"Just be happy you're linked to Project G," Zack said, sarcastically.

"It's a strange feeling. The lust for vengeance that consumed my life is all but gone now," Lazard said, "in it's place, a desire to help you and Genesis."

"That's not surprising," Zack smiled, "Angeal lives inside you."

Lazard smiled thoughtfully, but then something dark passed his eyes. "Genesis is trying to obtain the 'gift of the goddess'. What is it exactly?" he asked.

"I just don't know what he's talking about at all. What should I do?" Zack asked.

"Last I heard, Genesis had been in Banora. Hollander had been my informant until recently, and apparently he's continuing his search," Lazard said, quietly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really help us, does it?" Zack said, "I mean, we still don't know what he's looking for."

"I wasn't talking about the 'gift of the goddess', Zack. I belief Genesis may already know what it is," Lazard said, "No, I was actually talking about Tainean."

"Tainean?" Zack repeated the name. Again, he could barely remember who she had been.

"I was wrong to place her into custody," Lazard confessed, "If I had let her go, ShinRa may not have been attacked by Genesis. I should have foreseen that, but I was too blinded by my own vengeance to have been able to judge what might have happened."

"I can't remember," Zack said in frustration, "Why can't I remember her?"

"I'm surprised at you," Lazard said, "but it may be the mako interference with your nervous system. Short-term memory loss is very common, and temporary."

Zack finally shook his head. "I have to go to Midgar," he said.

"I will help you get there," Lazard said, "it's the least I can do to repay you. But, why Midgar?"

"There's someone there and they might be in trouble," Zack said, "I just want to check on her."

"That's probably not the best idea, Zack," Lazard warned.

"I'll be fine," Zack protested.

"I mean, you could lead ShinRa right to your weakest link," Lazard said, shaking his head, "Leave family out of this or you could get them killed."

Zack made a sound that sounded more like a growl than an affirmation. Lazard dutifully changed the subject, "So, Zack, what is your dream?"

"To become a hero!" Zack exclaimed with his chin high.

"Hmph, unattainable dreams are the best kind," Lazard said.

"Oh, come on, Director. If we pull through this and help Genesis, we may not be heroes but I'll still feel like one," Zack protested.

Lazard smiled. "Well, then, where is Genesis?" he asked.

"You said Banora, right? Let's go there!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've made a discovery by hacking into the internal databases of the ShinRa Science Departments," said Jessie proudly.

Leas and Biggs sat with her around a table in the underground of Seventh Heaven listening intently as Jessie clicked away at a laptop furiously. Her eyes were illuminated with both the computer screen and excitement.

"Go on," Leas prodded.

"Well, I don't know if it has anything to do with your sister, but you did say anything to do with the Projects S and G, and this is a recent development of the department," Jessie explained.

"A recent experiment?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah," Jessie replied, "Listen to this: Projects S and G were recently acclaimed to be one in a new development which is undergoing research right this moment. Hojo's the director, of course, and he's named it Project Nemolamora.

"In this project, Hojo has fertilized an embryo infused with cells from Project G. The embryo was developed using cells from Project S and the Nemolamora bloodline. As a result, the fertilized embryo will be mechanically incubated with all three complete project cells and monitored until it is fully developed."

"I've heard of Projects S and G, but what is Nemolamora?" Leas asked, curiously.

Jessie and Biggs shrugged in unison. "Your guess is as good as mine," Jessie said.

"That doesn't have anything to do with my sister," Leas said, bitterly.

"You said anything to do with the projects – I'm just following directions," Jessie explained, "I'll try better next time."

Leas sighed and stood from the table. "I'll go and leave you to it then," she said.

"Hey," Biggs said, as he stood to block her way, "Just be patient. We're doing the best we can."

"There is no time for patience," Leas snapped.

"Hey, it says that Genesis is linked to Project G," Jessie announced.

"That's not a surprise. I saw him earlier, he has a wing. Anything else?" Leas replied.

Jessie shook her head, "No, not right now."

Leas turned and headed for the door. "Call me when you do," she said and disappeared.

Jessie started at where Leas had been only seconds before. "She just…."

"Yeah, she does that a lot," Biggs commented.

"What kind of materia?" Jessie asked.

Biggs shrugged, "I don't know, but I've never seen her equip any."

"Creepy," Jessie said, "Oh, well, back to work."

**A/N: And next chapter on November 16th. **


	4. Goddess

**Chapter 4: The Goddess**

His way to Banora had been a smooth ride. Lazard had carried him, but Zack had felt obligated to only spend the necessary amount of time in Banora in order to get back to where they had left Cloud.

Thankfully, Lazard was willing to make two trips and bring Cloud to Banora as well. "We'll wait at the edge of town for you," he had said before taking off into the faded sunset.

Zack had found nothing in the town of Banora. He really didn't know what he should look for, but he knew that the chances of finding Genesis in Banora were greater than in Midgar. The guy just couldn't leave the small town alone.

Zack really didn't blame him. It was his home, or had been at least. Even if the vengeance in his blood was so strong that he had led an army of copies to destroy it those years ago, Zack knew Genesis would always come back here to rest his furious mind.

Somehow, Zack could understand that. He knew that even though he was a fugitive sample, stuck on the list of things to exterminate by ShinRa, he would go back to Gongaga if he could.

But he couldn't risk it. He wouldn't put Gongaga and his parents in that danger.

A great swell of pity sunk in his stomach. Genesis, he knew, could come back to Banora, because he didn't have to fear about putting anyone in harms way. He didn't have anyone anymore.

No, he thought, that wasn't true. Genesis still had Zack and the pieces of Angeal's soul that had survived in Gaia. Those pieces would not go back to lifestream until Angeal knew his old friend could rest easily.

Zack walked on into the cave at the back of the town. He hated this place; too many monsters for his taste. The gravel crunched underneath his boots, but he didn't try to be quiet. If anyone was going to find him in Banora, they would have already.

Then, he heard a voice. It was reciting a line of LOVELESS to the crimson moon in the sky. Zack's heart jumped into his throat. He didn't actually think Genesis would be here after searching the empty town, but when he rounded a corner there was no mistaking the faded red jacket and, now, completely white hair.

"_My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation_."

Zack stopped at the foot of a small hill and stared up a statue built for the goddess. He looked back at Genesis, who had turned to him with a bitter expression on his face.

"You're late," he said.

"LOVELESS again?" Zack mumbled pointlessly.

Genesis smirked. "You have succeeded Angeal's spirit and carry a part of Sephiroth within you. Thus the three friends are reunited once again, and LOVELESS is reenacted."

"No! Open your eyes, Genesis!" Zack shouted.

Genesis only regarded him with mild interest. He started to pace and recite, "_When the war of the beasts brings about the Worlds end_ –,"

"I…I've come to help you," Zack said, helplessly.

Genesis ignored him. "_The Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss her gift everlasting."_

Zack watched in horror as the statue illuminated by the crimson moon and started to glow brilliantly. He gaped at it in wonder. "What is that?" he asked.

"The gift of the goddess," Genesis replied, "a heavenly boon found only in Banora."

Zack blinked, "I thought the cells were the gift?"

"There are various interpretations," Genesis sighed as something passed his eyes.

"I don't understand," Zack growled in frustration.

"To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift," Genesis commented and started to pace again, "We will all join the lifestream…you are no exception."

Zack gritted his teeth and watched as the light above the statue grew larger.

"The planet…has become my guardian," Genesis said and placed his sword before his face. The jewel in the hilt lit up with the same brilliant light and he cast the blade into the sky. His face contorted with pain, and Zack panicked.

"Keep talking to me," he shouted, "Don't let it take over. You're not a monster, you're one of us!"

Genesis let out a horrible cry and Zack grabbed his buster sword. "Damn you!" he shouted and ran forward.

The beam of light extinguished and in its place Genesis had transformed into a monster. Zack ran forward, blade ready, but he was thrown back by a powerful sweep of Genesis magic. He landed on his back as the wind rushed from his lungs, he caught a glimpse of something coming at him fast, and rolled away just in time before a large sword came crashing down where he had been moments ago.

Zack stood up, ducked in time and flung himself at the creature. He gave Genesis a mighty slash in the chest, but he paid for it as he was thrust aside yet again. He gasped and turned over in the dirt to see the monster coming at him again.

He caught his breath and used a jump materia to avoid the blow and landed conveniently on the monsters back. Zack didn't waste his time. He wrapped an arm around Genesis' neck to slow his flailing limbs. The giant weapon Genesis held just missed Zack's shoulder. As he held on for dear life, Zack grabbed at his buster sword and buried half the blade into Genesis' flesh. The tip of it stuck out the other side of his chest.

A loud cry bellowed and Zack was thrown off Genesis' back. He landed clumsily on his feet and watched the Genesis monster struggle to remove the buster sword from its chest. Zack swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat, as it struggled.

Finally, after few minutes, the monster illuminated and wisps of its flesh started to evaporate into the lifestream. Zack watched in horror as the monster was slowly replaced with the human form of Genesis. The hints of degradation had all but disappeared, leaving Genesis looking young and strong again.

But he looked terrible, and Zack felt even worse when he remembered it was his doing. Genesis was spitting blood from his mouth, he had dropped his own sword to attempt to remove the buster sword that stuck from his chest. He dropped to his knees, and Zack ran over to help him.

He pulled the sword from his back and cast a cure spell over him. It sealed the wound, but Genesis was already weakened by his injuries. He stood up and limped forward to gaze up at the statue. Zack watched him curiously.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation…and your eternal slumber_," Genesis whispered.

"Does this mean…you knew…from the beginning?" Zack gasped.

Genesis frowned and raised his sword again. He lunged forward at Zack, who simply stepped aside and let him pass. Genesis was still wounded badly, and Zack would not fight him in his sorry state.

This seemed to anger Genesis even more. "Stand and fight, SOLDIER first class Zack!" he shouted.

Zack grumbled and pulled out his sword again. "Why is everyone…always pushing things on me?" he complained.

Genesis ran forward and took a slash at him, which he blocked rather easily.

Zack didn't want to fight him, Genesis was injured. It wouldn't be a fair fight. He continued to take hits and block them, but he simply refused to throw any in Genesis' direction. After a few minutes, though, Genesis was sensing his reluctance and threw a cure upon himself. His strength increased, and Zack had no choice now, but to fight him.

It didn't last very long. Zack was still stronger. When he had an open hit, he took it and it sent Genesis flying back, his sword spiraled into the air.

Genesis landed unconscious or dead on his back, and his sword struck the dirt just inches from his face. Zack could only stare at him in disbelief. Had he killed him? He hadn't wanted to kill him.

Yet, he couldn't deny that Genesis finally looked at peace. There was no longer the anger in his face like Zack was so used to seeing. If he wasn't dead, he must be having a good dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis was surrounded by light, the lifestream's green hue circling him endlessly. In the far distance of the night, and between him and eternal plains, stood the statue of the goddess staring down at him. He walked towards it as if in a trance as the apple in the statues hand began to glow. A vision of beauty and splendor, the goddess appeared encased in light and vibrant color.

Genesis was in shock. He strolled towards her, arms outstretched, reaching for her. He needed that contact to be sure she was really there. However, before he could bear to touch the flawless skin of her face, he paused. She smiled.

As if knowing his thoughts, she had closed her eyes, disappointment sketching itself in her features. Genesis was impatient.

"Tell me," he said, "what more can I do?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him as if not understanding. Then, after a moment, she spoke, "You have suffered and caused the suffering of those around you. This alone is your sacrifice?"

"I've come this far," Genesis replied.

"And you still have failed to see the truth behind the words," she said, simply but gently.

"The boon in Banora…"

"You waste your breath," she smiled, "the tale is simple and fine."

"The Gift?" Genesis persisted, "What is it then?"

"I thought LOVELESS was clear enough," she said, disappointed. Then, she recited:

'_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest'_

"Act I," Genesis nodded, "I am but a wandering soul reaching for the everlasting gift."

"Correct," the goddess said. Then:

'_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess'_

"The gift brings life? Like the sun to the planet," Genesis said, studiously.

"But the sun is not everlasting. Eventually, the sun will die," the goddess corrected him.

"Immortality?" Genesis said, hopefully.

"Immortality is a dream mortals dwell on, once it is obtained it looses its novelty," the goddess corrected again, "and immortality cannot bring life any true meaning."

Genesis gave a light sigh. "I don't understand it then," he mumbled, discouraged by his failure.

"I'm disappointed, for you should have found out some time ago." the goddess replied, "Your gift was given to you already, but you have failed to acknowledge it."

Genesis blinked in surprise.

"You don't remember when the tale of _Loveless _was first given to you?"

Genesis thought back years ago. "I received the first edition of it as a Christmas present."

_The Rhapsodos family was crowded around a large Christmas tree decorated by wrappings and bobbles. Genesis and his family had finished the opening of gifts hours before, but there was one more Genesis did not expect. _

_The doorbell rang and it was Angeal's neighbor. She had moved there only a few months ago, but Genesis had never gotten to know her very well asides from hearing about her now and again. _

_She smiled warmly at him and handed him a small red and green package. "Merry Christmas!" she said, happily, "I heard from Angeal you like poetry, so I…uh, got you something. I hope you like it." _

"Tainean…" Genesis whispered with a half-smile at the memory.

The Goddess smiled warmly. "As her tutor in poetry, I would have thought you would have paid more attention to the title of the poem than the hints within the pages of _Loveless_," she said.

Then, Genesis looked up. His eyes were brighter now.

"Love is the gift," he said, "Eternal, everlasting, is the bringer of life when a child is born of that love… and the one who seeks it wanders restlessly until it is found… like I."

Then, he chuckled to himself, "Tainean had been right all along."

The goddess laughed, softly, she said, "You wandered restlessly due to your own blindness, your desire to find something out of the ordinary. However, you underestimated the power of that gift. At the same time you received your copy of the poem, you also received your gift."

"Tainean…"

"And she needs you now more than ever," the Goddess said, darkly.

**A/N: Oh, punch line... Okay, next chapter is the last chapter...I'm moving this weekend, so I won't have time to update during that time. So, I'll set the release date for the last chapter on November 22. See you then!**


	5. Fugitive

**Chapter 5: Fugitive**

"You want to get something done," Leas said, appearing in the center of ShinRa's stairwell, "Do it yourself."

The stairwell, to her knowledge, did not have cameras. She looked up and appeared on the flight of stairs three floors from where she had been. She couldn't teleport into the massive body of ShinRa. It was too risky.

Instead, she had chosen to take the stairwell, but she needn't actually climb the stairs. It would take her only a few minutes to get to where she wanted to be: the science department. Shelke had told her Hojo was continuing the studies on Projects S and G, and Leas suspected he was the one keeping her for sampling reasons perhaps.

If she could break into ShinRa's science department without being detected then she could find out if her sister was being held hostage there. Who knows what terrible experiments she had undergone in her absence. Leas shivered and caused her appear on the wrong flight of stairs. She growled in frustration, but simply reappeared where she wanted to be: Level 65.

She opened the door ajar and peered through to find the floor crawling with scientists.

"Too bad ShinRa doesn't take statutory holidays," she sighed, and closed the door again.

Closing her eyes, she pictured the laboratory she had once brought her younger brother in to have his testing done. She would never forget that day or the expression on his face which their mother had ignored when she left him there to be treated. He had been so terrified.

The testing, they had been told, was necessary. Leas didn't know or couldn't remember what had been done to him, or why. Their mother had never told them anything. Maybe, she didn't want to scare them. Well, Leas thought, when the funeral came, she must have felt something for her child. It's not wonder why Tainean spent so much time away from home with the Rhapsodos family. Maybe she thought she'd be next.

That's why Leas had run away from home at such a young age. She abandoned everything from her sister to her way of life as soon as she found she could be anywhere in the world with the blink of an eye. She didn't want her mother to know about it, or she would have been subjected to ShinRa like her brother.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a mako-filled tank. Her eyes swept the room. It was empty and the level on the door read 65. She sighed in relief. That had been easier than she had expected.

She turned back to the tank and raised an eyebrow. In it was a small creature. It looked like an undeveloped fetus, but it was hard to tell. If it was, it was in the very early stages of life.

"Project Nemolamora?" Leas muttered to herself, remembering what Jessie had said about it.

"That's correct!" replied a crackled voice. Leas spun around and came face to face with her worst nightmare.

"Hojo," she snarled.

"Hmph, either my memory has failed me, or you're not very important. I don't remember you," Hojo said with a sneer.

He turned his back on her and walked toward a desk piled high with paperwork.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Leas snapped, "You know my sister Tainean."

Hojo froze.

"What have you done with her?" Leas growled, dangerously.

"Nothing, unfortunately," Hojo replied, "but, your sister – well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Leas frowned, "I don't understand."

"So, you are the sister of a Nemolamora?" Hojo's eyes lit up.

"Nemolamora?" Leas repeated and turned back to stare into the mako-filled tank.

"That is a new specimen, derived from an embryo sample taken from your sister," Hojo explained, "Your sisters blood had been fused with S cells at the time this was harvested from her, and I have fertilized the embryo using cells from the failed experiment of Project G…"

Leas sucked in a slow breath. "Project G… so," she looked at the fetus closer, "This is the child of Genesis and Tainean?"

"Technically speaking, yes," Hojo replied, "Only, this child bears the formula of a perfect specimen. I am quite excited to see how it will turn out. Already it is developing at twice the rate of a normal human being. At the age of nine years old, it will have reached the mental and physical state of a human at the age of eighteen."

Leas dropped her gaze from the creature and looked at Hojo. "What have you done with Tainean?" she spat.

"Ah, well, that is a difficult question to answer," Hojo said, "I had the chance of extracting from her blood and eggs samples for this little experiment when she was placed in the hospital wing to await the Turks decision."

"Decision?"

"Tainean was not dead, simply sleeping," Hojo said, simply.

Leas' heart jumped into her throat. "She's not dead?" she said.

"Dead? No, but they've hidden her from me," Hojo complained, "Just think of all the scientific advancements they have stalled in the wake of their foolish decision."

"So, the Turks have her?" Leas growled.

Hojo only sneered.

Before Leas could do or say anything, something was placed around her neck, and hot breath caressed her ear. "If you even try to teleport your ass out of here, I'll zap you to hell," someone whispered.

Leas gasped in shock as the collar sent a wave of electricity through her body. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor.

"That's just a taste," said a man with bright red hair, who walked into her line of vision.

Leas hands were suddenly handcuffed behind her back and her swords were taken from her. She was still trying to calm her panicked heart. Her jaw had locked after the powerful wave of electricity that had shot through her. She couldn't speak. She felt paralyzed. She glared up at the Turk and Hojo.

Then, someone else said, "Reno, lock her up in the lower levels."

The Turk named Reno smirked, "You're not going anywhere for a while," he said, "You think we wouldn't catch a stunt like that?"

"Turks…" Leas managed to growl in disgust.

"Reno, now!" ordered the other.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Reno said, and pulled Leas up by her forearm.

"I've seen her before," said Cissnei after Reno had left with the fugitive.

Tseng nodded. "She's had a few run-ins with the law before," he said, simply.

"Anti-ShinRa, right?" Cissnei asked.

"She's the leader of the Crimson Knights," Tseng said, "I've been watching her for a while."

"She's Tainean's sister," Cissnei said, as she looked back at the creature in the mako tank.

Tseng frowned, and turned to Hojo. "I could arrest you for what we've just heard. I told you no science experiments on Tainean, didn't I? You have a lot of guts going behind our back to extract samples from her," he said, sharply.

"That woman raised a good point," Hojo said, slyly, "what have you done with the Nemolamora sample?"

Tseng ignored him and turned to Cissnei. "Rude called only minutes before. He said Genesis has been found in Banora. I want you to send _them_ to pick him up. You know the rest."

Cissnei's face lost some of its color. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Tseng nodded.

"Well, okay then," Cissnei said, reluctantly.

Tseng watched her leave and turned back to the fetus suspended in mako. He sighed heavily.

"Three more months and the child can be removed from the incubator. From then, it will be raised like a normal child," Hojo explained with a sneer, "It will be perfection."

"It will be a monster, like the rest you've created," Tseng said, bitterly, "This time, I hope this monster will put an end to you and your experiments."

"They were all failures before this one," Hojo snickered, "I have exacted a method that I had not thought of before. I have made the mistake of letting the fetus develop within the mother's womb. Yet, I never before realized the subject is more vulnerable – attached – to the parent. Much goes on in the womb that goes unchecked; the environment cannot be kept constant for the development of the creature. Now, here, there is no such obstacle."

Tseng shot him a bitter look and spun on his heel. He made for the door. Hojo stopped him before he could leave.

"Any news on the Ancient?" he asked, suddenly.

Tseng gritted his teeth. There were days he really hated his job. "Nothing new," he replied, and left.

**A/N: I told you this story wouldn't be as long. I did warn you. The ending was necessary because we all know what happens to Zack and Cloud. There is really no need for me to rehash everything.  
**

**Anyways, the release date for the final addition called "Eternally 23" TBA on my profile as soon as I have any idea of how my life is going to unfold in the next little bit. I am now living on my own, so things have been clicked up a notch. Summary will be posted on my profile.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews again! I really appreciate it. It is a huge encouragement for me to write. Hugs and kisses to all my R&R's. See you in the sequel!  
**


End file.
